1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for establishing electric connection between an electronic appliance and an IC (integrated circuit) card loaded in position in the electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An IC card is normally supplied with electric power from an electronic appliance in which it is loaded by way of connecting terminals of the IC card and the electronic appliance to execute a predetermined operation. With such IC card, there is the possibility that, depending upon a timing at which a power source terminal and a signal terminal thereof are connected to corresponding terminals of the electronic appliance, a component circuit of the IC card such as a CPU (central processing unit) may suffer from latch-up, operation in error or breakdown.